Something That I Want
by OhaiAlex
Summary: All Austria wanted to do was bake a cake, but Prussia was making it way harder than it was supposed to be.


**A/N**: Hello! I know, it has been awhile, am I right? Well, this time this was inspired by a role-play a friend and I were involved in, so this is kind of dedicated to her. This is also my first time including Austria in something, so I really hope he's not too OOC. This time I didn't rush things, like my other ones, so this should be a definite improvement. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. C:

**Summary**: All Roderich wanted to do was bake a cake, but Gilbert was making it harder than it was supposed to be.

**Rating**: Dude, obviously it's rated "M" for a reason. There won't be just hand jobs. You've just got to read it and see for yourself! C;

**Warnings**: Smut, human names, inappropriate use of butter, use of the German language, use of no beta.

**Inspirations**: "HIGH HIGH" by GTOP, "I Just Wanna Dance" by Nathalie Makoma, "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus, and "Peacock" by Katy Perry.

* * *

><p>"Gutten Tag. Gilbert?" A smooth, German voice almost sang throughout the empty home as he stood by his counter, leaning back on it. There was a lack of jacket, with bowls and ingredients spread all around him.<p>

"_Yo'! Specs, what's up-_"

"I need you to get me butter, please. And make it unsalted," said Roderich coolly, looking down at his boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"…_Unsalted? There's such thing as unsalted butter?_"

"Ja."

"_Why-_"

"You're coming over anyways, right?" The male looked up and saw the clock perched up against the wall with its' fancy wood, and the numbers. It was an old-fashioned clock, "You always come over at about this time… Mines well make you get something for me while you're out."

"…_Fine. I'll go to the fucking store to get you your… unsalted butter."_

"Thank you, Gilbert. See? You're not entirely useless."

"_What did you say-_"

CLICK.

Roderich hung up the phone as he turned around to continue baking his cake, without his precious unsalted butter. He just hoped that Gilbert wouldn't take his sweet, precious time. His cake was at stake here. It needs to turn out perfect. Nothing needs to be out of place- nothing. Anyways, back to baking.

"Specs, I got you your freaking _unsalted _butter," said a Prussian, barging through the door without knocking, as usual.

"About time, Gilbert," Roderich ran where Gilbert stood with a bag with tons of butter awkwardly melting in the bag. He snatched it and ran back to the kitchen, leaving a confused Gilbert behind.

"Are you baking again, Roddy? You know that's for girls, right? Kesesese~ you're a girl now! I knew it!" The albino snickered to himself, walking slowly into the kitchen, finding Roderich is just staring at the (halfway) melted butter. "What's wrong? It looks like your petrified or-"

"Gilbert… you let the butter melt," Roderich sighed, tossing it on the counter, spreading the melting oil, leaving an aggravated Austrian.

"So?"

"It's no good! The best time for the butter is to be used is immediately when it comes out of the refrigerator!" The Austrian rubbed his temples. "Now it's ruined."

"Specs, you know you can just put it back in the fridge and let it cool back up-"

"Nein, it's not the same that way." He turned his head and looked at his unfinished product and sighed. His cake wasn't going to be perfect now, all thanks to Gilbert.

"You're being such a girl! I'm way too awesome to do such a thing- to ruin your "precious" cake! Just do this, watch." Gilbert walked over to the counter to where all the ingredients were, grabbing the butter and threw it in the dough that lay untouched in the bowl. Honestly, the awesome Gil doesn't touch girly stuff (i.e. baking ingredients), but since his awesome presence was there, he mines well help out, "just put the butter in-"

"Gilbert, don't!" The Austrian pushed Gilbert out of the way and out of the kitchen. "You don't know what you're doing! Baking cakes is an art. You don't put damaged stuff in and expect it to come out perfect." Roderich sighed again, and placed the bowl off to the side, just staring at it. He shouldn't waste food, or ingredients.

"What the fuck, Roddy? You don't push the awesome Gilbert out of the way, especially when he's trying to help a pathetic soul like you!" The albino walked over to Austria, not realizing that the bowl was in his hand while turning around. They butted heads, Roderich dropping the bowl filled with untouched cake mix, eggs, and butter all over each other and the ground, his glasses falling along with the mix. The look on the Austrian's face was absolutely priceless. Gilbert was trying to manage to hold his laughter. He, too, was covered in cake mix, but he didn't care at this moment.

Roderich looked at Prussia, glaring at the non-existent nation, "Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

"Nyahaha! You should look at your face!" Gilbert laughed hysterically; it was so funny it was knee slapping funny. Again, he didn't really care if he was covered in it; it was rare that Roderich ever lost his "cool" so this was new.

Austria quickly pushed Prussia up against the wall, the look in his eyes looked deadly and poisonous, feeling his glasses fall off his face, but at this moment, he honestly didn't give a fuck. "First, you mess up the butter by letting it melt, and then you dropped the cake mix. You are so fucked."

There was a glint in the albino's eye, a small smirk forming with his lips. Normally that means nothing good ever happens, but in this case… something good in fact will happen- to Gil's standards. "Oi, Roddy…"

"Huh? Ah-!" Roderich was suddenly flipped where he was pinned against the wall. He was a little shorter than Gil, so in this current situation, Gil was the dominate one. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" He gripped the other male's shoulders in attempt to push him off. Unfortunately, he was weaker than Prussia.

"I don't think so, Roddy… You need to learn-"

"You-" The Austrian was quickly silenced with a kiss from Prussia. His violet eyes widened, still trying to push Prussia away. All was in vain though. The male quickly shut his eyes when Gil forced his tongue into Rod's mouth, searching and covering every inch in his mouth. It was so warm and so inviting, eventually he himself, kissed the other male back. He could taste a faint trace of beer. _So, he has drunk recently._

Gilbert continued to kiss him, teeth crashing against teeth, tongue wrestling with tongue. Eventually he pulled away, a trail of saliva still linked with each other's tongues. His smirked widened when he saw the effect he had on the other male, "Looks like you're not so mad with me anymore."

"No, I'm still mad," Austria mumbled through bruised, salivated lips. His eyes were glossed over in complete lust, raking over Gil's torso, already trying to mind fuck him. His least concern was no longer about the cake mix; it was now about what Gilbert had started.

The Prussian chuckled at his lover, unbuttoning his shirt, nibbling at the other's neck. Small gasps were only heard. He finished with the last button, practically ripping the shirt down his arms, and onto the mess that has yet been cleaned up. His tongue glided across his neck, tasting some of the mix that had spilt onto his body, biting down every time he tasted it.

Another moan, but this time it was louder. Prussia only smirked at this. His red eyes looked down and noticed a bulge in the Austrian's pants. He then bit down on Roderich's neck again, enough to draw blood, "Oh… Roderich, look at this. I haven't really done anything to you and you're already hard, you masochist."

Austria was starting to pant now; from the pain and from the pleasure. He didn't really care at this moment. Every second that went by with Gilbert touching him, he felt as if he was going to go crazy. It was like Gil's touches were an aphrodisiac by itself. He knew that wasn't true, it was just only how skilled Prussia's hands were. Which were, by the way, very skilled.

The shorter male shivered, suddenly realizing he didn't have his dress shirt on; he was bare chested. He looked up and noticed Gil looking down at him hungrily, only looking at that oh-so sexy trademark smirk. He practically just came looking at that. Austria suddenly noticed that other male stopped touching him, but before he could say anything, he felt his pants being undone. His face started to flush, trying to quickly grab Prussia's hands, but were only lifted up above his head. "Don't… Gilbert…"

"What is it? You don't want me to touch you _here_?" The instant he gripped the others dick, a loud, long moan escaped the others lips. "What's wrong with that? I touched you here plenty of times." It seems as he drawled on with just that one sentence, grabbing his dick again getting the same reaction. He kept his hands rested on Austria's wrist, using his other hand to gently probe his index finger into his slit. This caused pre-cum to bead at the head. For some reason this fascinated Gilbert.

"Oh, look, Roddy! You're already starting to get wet. Kesese~ and it's getting really hard, too." Prussia snickered, digging his finger deeper into the slit, causing Roderich to silently scream.

"G-Gilbert… Stop…" His face was definitely getting flustered, as he tried to hide his face into his own shoulder, gasping and losing breath with any little thing Gilbert kept doing to his hard dick. His body was hot- super hot. He needed it and soon.

"Was? I can't hear you, Roderich," He smirked, digging his nail deeper, watching the other's reactions. He felt himself getting hard by this, it was too much. All the while, he kissed Austria's neck and biting down on it- hard; enough to make marks to last there for a couple of weeks. Then, after he was done teasing and probing, he grabbed Roderich's dick, and slowly started to stroke it.

The Austrian squirmed, trying to get away his powerful hand, only going further back into the wall. He was panting, saliva trailing down the side of his mouth, moaning. Unconsciously, he started to buck into the other's hand, trying to release his hands from Gilbert's grip. It didn't work, his hands were still restricted. "Gilbert… Please…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you, kesese~" Prussia started to pick up the pace, moving his hand uncontrollably faster. He could hear the moans getting louder and more desperate for release. "Roderich, let me see your beautiful face," those words were like poison; poison that the Austrian couldn't stay away from. He was addicted, and for all he knew, he wanted more.

His hips kept jerking into the large hand, feeling sweat travel down his body, he was so fucking hot. The male showed his face. To Prussia, the sight was so beautiful; mouth open, saliva sliding down the side of his mouth, his lips was wet and were practically begging to be kissed, his eyes were glossed and fogged over in lust, so much that you couldn't stop looking, and his face, or body, was so hot, but it was so addictive. "Faster! I'm about to… about to…"

The albino just pumped faster and faster, smirking all the while when heard those glorious moans and the feeling of the white, clear liquid poured out from Roderich's dick all over Prussia's hand and uniform jacket. "Kesese~ Roderich, look at the mess you made. Did you miss my touch?" He took Austria's silent whimpers as a "yes".

Prussia raised his cum covered fingers and stuffed them Austria's moist mouth, forcing him to suck on the digits. The other male quickly complied, with his hands still bound by Gil's own, he suck on it, tasting his own seed, with a mixture of saliva. The Austrian silently moaned, feeling himself embarrassingly get hard again. Because of this, he heard his lover chuckle.

"Look at this, Roddy, you're getting hard again. Looks like a simple hand job just isn't going to do, huh?" He smiled a wide, wicked smile, taking the digits out of the warm cavern, and tried to find its' way to Austria's asshole. They quickly found it, inserting the first finger in, slowly though.

"W-Wait, Gilbert…" Roderich moaned and whimpered at the uncomfortableness of just the one finger, trying to find the pleasure though how uncomfortable it was. He quickly noticed the lack of movement because he still had his pants on. Those needed to be taken off as soon as possible.

It was as if Prussia read his mind, he let go of his lover's wrist, quickly and skillfully untied Austria's boots, throwing them off. Then he ripped the undone pants and boxers down his waist. Austria helped out by kicking them off in a random direction and officially off his body.

"Look at this… your body is waiting for me. Bet you can't wait, can you?" He mumbled against the other male's neck as he inserted another soaked digit in. Prussia used his other arm to hold the Roderich's body close. This usually turned on him, or it just made him super embarrassed. Either way, it's both cute.

His body shivered from how cold and naked he was. That's what he thought, but with everyone that has been going on, his body was on fire. He unconsciously started to ride on the two digits, clinging on Gil's shoulders to keep himself steady. Moan after whimper after moan kept escaping through his soaked pink lips, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to see what was being done with him. It would help keep him less embarrassed- or so he thought, anyways.

The albino smirked when he felt Rod practically ride down on his fingers. He began to scissor the other male, trying to find that certain sweet spot that made-

"Ah!"

Yup, there it was. He snickered, teasing as he brushed over that spot again and again until the other male was withering and shaking underneath him. At least rate, he was going to cum sooner or later, which was totally unawesome. He huffed and took out his own throbbing dick. Pre-cum was already beading at the tip from the lack of attention. The male hissed when it touched the cold air.

"I'm ready," whispered Roderich.

Prussia smirked at this, about to ask where the lube was. The instant he thought of that, he looked to his right and spotted some butter. Austria was being pissy that the male wasted his cake mix, mines well use it now, right? He leaned down and grabbed it off the ground, already feeling the oil seeping between his fingers as he squeezed it.

"Gilbert, you aren't going to use that, are you? You better not! That's not sanitary!" Austria looked worried now as he tried to grab it from him, but the mess just got all over his hands. He was too distracted to wipe the oils off his hand to pay attention that the butter was being rubbed all over the other male's dick. "Hey! Ah-" By surprise, the albino grabbed his hips, making him wrap his legs around his waist.

"See this, Roderich? I'm going to fuck you up against the wall so hard…" Prussia grabbed his throbbing dick and placed the head at the entrance of the other male's hole, teasing while rubbing the entrance with his wet head. Without hearing Roderich's word of protest, he slid the head in, just letting it sit there. The male grabbed Rod's hips with his oil covered hands, ready to bring it to him.

The Austrian wrapped his arms his neck, wincing in pain, and disgusted at the same time, "G-Gil… you're disgusting. Don't use that as lubricant next time. You hear me- ahn!" Sudden penetration was dealt. The pain was so… painful. It felt as if he was going to split in half. He looked down and saw that the albino was in all the way.

"Kesese~ you enjoying my five meters? I know you are," said Gilbert. He started to move now, ever so slowly though. Not too slow where the pain was worse than the pleasure itself. His breathing mixed in with Roderich's own, he could feel the air around him get hot. So hot it felt like another summer day.

Roderich was no longer focusing on Gilbert's voice, only now he was focusing on the pain, and how fucking slow he was going. More saliva dribbled down his chin, his eyes were now closed as he tried to move along with the rhythm but it was kind of hard because he was pinned against the wall, he would slide down if he tried that. He felt his hair stick to his face, along with the sweat sliding down his arms, and legs.

Gilbert moved faster now, his usual thrusting speed to be exact. He could finally hear those angel moans escaping the other male's lips. It was so beautiful; he could already feel as if he was going to cum just for that. The male just dealt with it, gripping Austria's legs tighter to go faster. But his hands and fingers kept losing their grip. "Verdammt, my hands," Gilbert mumbled to himself. Annoyed, Gilbert grabbed the weaker male's body and put him on top of him as he laid on the ground.

Austria looked confused now as he sat there, straddling the male with his dick still buried deep inside of him, "W-Was?" Looking at Gilbert's face, he placed his hands on his clothed chest, not even caring, as he started to ride him. "Ah!"

"Come on, I want to you to go faster…" He gripped onto his hips again, and began to thrust at the same time he came down. At this point, he was desperate with release, and he wanted it soon.

They bother became in sync and in rhythm with Prussia's face going in pain through pure pleasure. Austria's face looked deep in ecstasy, riding on him with the fastest speed he could muster. Even though they just started, he was just out of breath, aggravated with himself that he can't hit that sweet spot of his. He panted and groaned and moaned, but eventually he gave up and just sat there. "I-I can't…"

By surprise, Gilbert grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him down. The Prussian grabbed both of the Austrians legs, lifted them up and put them over his shoulders. He growled in aggravation, pushing his dick back inside him, and thrusted at a monstrous speed. He completely ignored the cries of Roderich to "slow down!" or "I can't!".

"I-I, a-ahn! Gilbert!" Roderich threw his head back, grabbing Gil's shoulders again, digging his nails into them. He threw his head back, eyes closed as he felt his prostate hit dead on. There, there it was. Prussia needed to hit again!

The other male got what he meant, and angled himself in that way and kept hitting his spot, making Austria wither and moan so loudly, that's probably the loudest he has ever heard his voice. He wasn't complaining, not at all. The male continued to thrust, thrust and thrust. Drinking in the male's delicious moans, groaning himself of how close he was.

Roderich felt himself coming close as well, so he started to pump his own member with a hand, still clinging onto Gilbert as if his life depended on it, "I-I'm close…" The male mumbled in the others ear, moaning at the same time.

Gilbert nodded, then kissing the Austrian, and deeply, looking into his eyes. This was mostly truly a most erotic sight, to see directly into the eyes of your lover while having sex, while he's shaking in complete pleasure. Thrust, thrust, thrust, that's all he did until he saw the sight of ribbons of cum squirt from Rod's dick and all over his own body. The albino growled into the kiss, thrusting a couple more times until his pulled his dick out and came all over Austria as well.

They pulled away from each other, hearing each other's deep breathing, looking deep into each other's eyes. They both suddenly started to kiss each other again, tongues dancing with tongues, tasting each other.

Austria pulled away first, licking his lips before getting up, stretching. "You really fucked me hard… Next time, don't do that. Clean up this mess before you go anywhere, I'm taking a shower." Roderich stated bluntly as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving being an, again, confused Gilbert.

He was totally not distracted by the sight of his ass. "Was? I've got to do this all by myself!"

Not a word was said as he grumbled and mumbled to himself on how he was going to get it next. Maybe torturous German role play could be next. He licked his own lips at the thought of that idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: HELLO. Yes, yes. I hoped you enjoyed this time. c: I hope this was how you were expecting it. More fluffiness? Maybe, maybe not. I did most of this when I was half asleep, so you could probably tell which parts were bad, aha.

No second chapter! Maybe later, but for right now, there will be no second chapter. Sorry my lovelies. c:


End file.
